


Desolation Ho

by Scarletvirtue



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Facials, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletvirtue/pseuds/Scarletvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Frank want to change things up in their love life - and this is one way of doing it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desolation Ho

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the “Desolation Row” era because Mikey Way looked like a young punk who just wanted to either get down and fuck everyone - or just tell everyone to fuck off. Also I’m probably taking liberties with ages and appearances for the sake of ~~Mikey’s fantasy~~ the story. So please don’t throw stuff at me, okay?
> 
> Also, this was originally posted on my Tumblr at parkerlewiscanlose.tumblr.com.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mikey Way, Frank Iero or any other members of My Chemical Romance. Believe me, I've asked Santa (and Satan) many times and have been turned down repeatedly. And to my knowledge, these events did not occur in real life. If they did, ~~in the words of Gerard Way - "Cats or Get The Fuck Out"~~.... Ahem, I mean "Pictures or it didn't happen." ;-)

It’s been a long-ass week, and all Mikey wants to do is go to the club that lets him drink (illegally), hear live music and maybe get into the mosh pit or pick up someone for the night. Anyone will do tonight, he’s not picky. Guy, girl…he’s worked up and hasn’t gotten laid in weeks, his dick doesn’t care as long as he can come by way of something other than his own fucking hand for once.

The music is loud, coursing in his veins along with the beer he’s been drinking. There are several people near the stage, but not much is happening yet. Give it time, he thinks to himself. He goes back to the bar for another beer and sees a guy that he’s never seen before: shorter than him, dark hair, left arm covered in a sleeve of tattoos and ink on his knuckles. Mikey gives the guy a second glance, this time attempting to check out everything without being obvious, and damn he’s really hot.

As the night goes on, the music seems to get louder, the stage area getting more crowded as the band performing seems to have a bigger local following, and a small mosh pit opens. Mikey wades in, wanting to get lost in it, to get physical contact of some kind, from _someone, anyone_ \- even if it’s just another punk kid or three shoving against him and leaving him sore and bruised by the end of the night.

Later, he’s in the bathroom washing his hands and getting ready to leave when the tattooed guy from earlier approaches him at the sinks.  
"You looked really good out there, like you really get into it. You like that … with other things?" The guy asks, casually.

Mikey raises an eyebrow. “It depends.”

"Well," the guy continues, looking down at Mikey’s crotch, "it looks like you might be curious. Come with me?"

He thinks about it briefly, then nods his head. Tattooed Guy introduces himself as “Anthony” before grabbing Mikey’s hand and taking him into an alley behind the bar, pressing him roughly into the brick wall and giving him an intense kiss all lips, tongue and pressure.

It seemed to end too soon for his liking when Anthony pulled away and moved onto Mikey’s neck, nibbling and sucking hickeys into his skin and whispering about how gorgeous he’d look on his knees with a cock in his mouth, getting his pretty face fucked. Mikey was already moaning under his breath from the attention paid to his neck but as soon as there was mention of him sucking cock, he almost lost it, his moans were getting louder as he was starting to rut against Anthony’s leg in anticipation.

"Okay, okay…" Anthony said to him. "Calm down. You’ll get it soon enough. You’re such a slut for it, I know."

Mikey was a lot of things, but patient in the face of giving a hot guy a blow job was not one of them. He got down to his knees on the uneven pavement, and helped with getting the fly down, making quick work of getting his conquest out of his briefs.

Once that was done, Mikey was looking at the hard cock in front of him and trying to not drool. He grasped it in one hand, licking over the head to take up the salty precum at the tip, then made his way down the shaft - licking up one side, then the other - before placing both hands behind his back and taking as much of the cock into his mouth as he could at one time.

"Oh god, oh fuck…yeah. You’re just taking it, aren’t you? Dirty slut, on your knees like this." Mikey sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down, hearing the words that he was drawing out of his partner and wanting to hear more.

Anthony tugged at Mikey’s hair, hard enough to make him react. “I’m gonna fuck your pretty face, you take it so well…. Don’t know if I wanna come down your throat or all over your face. Just…fuck. Right…yeah.”

Suddenly and almost without warning, he pulled out of Mikey’s mouth, gave himself a few rough strokes and groaned loudly as he shot all over Mikey’s cheeks, mouth and chin.

"Now you really do look like a dirty slut. All covered in my cum, like the desperate whore you are. And you’re probably so fucking hard, you want to get off right now. But I won’t do it. You’ll have to take care of yourself, dude." With that, Anthony tucked himself back into his underwear, zipped up his pants and walked off.

 

Mikey got up from his knees, wiped off his face with the bottom of his shirt and waited a few minutes before meeting Frank back at their car.

"Fuck, that was hot." Frank said to Mikey, leaning in to kiss him over the gearshift. "Where did you get that idea, baby?"

"I guess I just wanted something different. And I felt kind of restless and needed to get out of my head for a while. Be someone else, but not…you know?"

Frank smiled. “I think so. Glad I could join you for this one. Next time, one of mine?"


End file.
